whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Metamorphosis (PTC)
Metamorphosis is a class of Transmutations. It covers the transformation of the body into new shapes, from sprouting claws or fangs to creating a homunculus. It allows a Promethean to reshape their own body, stretching limbs or transforming their flesh into unnatural forms. It is used by those who follow or once followed the Cuprum Refinement. Transmutation Abilities Second Edition Aptare Pariahs often live in remote, inhospitable locations. Whilst the Promethean body can take much more punishment than that of a human, it is still vulnerable and in need of the bare necessities. With some practice, the Pariah forces their body into to adapt or go in ways it was not intended. * Blessing of Tethys: The Promethean changes their physiology to breathe water instead of air. * Scuttling Spider: The Promethean grows tiny claws, hooks, or suckers on their hands and feet to climb a vertical surface. * Procrustean Shape: With full control over their body, the Promethean can change their shape in any number of situations. Bestiae Facies Living in the wild as they do, Pariahs may sometimes begin to think like the animals around them. It is no wonder why they sometimes find it useful to take on their aspects. * Natural Weaponry: The follower of Cuprum grows claws as their canines elongate. * Form of the Barghest: The Promethean adapts a fully bestial form, though it does not resemble fully any living creature. * Chimera: The Promethean may now mimic any normal creature. Tegere The desolate places the Pariahs inhabit play host to any habit of dangerous creatures. It is only natural they learn how to protect themselves. * Impermeable Shell: With some effort, the Pariah can harden their skin protecting them from sources such as bullets. * Retributive Protection: At this level, the Promethean's protection makes the attacker feel pain. * Quill Assualt: The Promethean's defences work offensively as well, as pieces of their armour comes flying off at unnatural speeds. Verto The Promethean can alter their bodily form, as physical changes instead of illusions. * Medusa's Visage: With a snarl, the characters face becomes hideous and repealing. * Everyman: By changing their face and body, the Promethean becomes another face in the crowd. * Body Like Clay: With this power, the Promethean's body is theirs to shape. First Edition Promethean: The Created Rulebook * Mask of Medusa - This ability replaces a Promethean's features with a horrible visage. * Natural Weaponry - A Promethean can sprout fangs and/or claws. * Blessing of Tethys - This ability allows a Promethean to breathe underwater. * Redundant Organ - A Promethean may temporarily transform part of their body to form a new organ. * Procrustean Shape - The body of a Promethean can be altered by stretching or shrinking. * Shape of the Barghest - A Promethean temporarily turns themselves into something resembling a hellhound. * Guise of Proteus - A Promethean can change their entire shape as long as it can be contained by their skin. * Homunculus - A small version of a Promethean that can be controlled mentally is created. * Chimera - A Promethean can touch and change into another animal. * Unassailable Fortress - The skin is strengthened into a tough armor. Strange Alchemies * Clayflesh - A Promethean transforms his body into something akin to cold, hard earth. References * PTC: Promethean: The Created Rulebook, 140-145 * * PTC: Lexicon from Web spoiler, May 31, 2006 * PTC: Promethean: The Created Second Edition, p. 144-147 Category:Transmutations